Convenciendo a mi Koorime una hazaña suicida
by Last-lightangel
Summary: Con este fanfics estoy concursando.. es sobre como debes convencer a un testarudo koorime y quien mejor que Kurama para decirtelo... yaoi kuramahiei


Hola a todos soy Lastlightangel y me gustaría participar con este fanfics de una de mis parejas favoritas Kurama y Hiei, la coloco en la categoría de Yaoi-humor.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son notas del autor o pensamientos de los protagonistas ok.

Convenciendo a mi Koorime…una hazaña suicida

Hola mi nombre es Suichi Minamino mejor conocido como Kurama, soy Mitad Humano y Youko…ese soy yo, lo que quiero contarte hoy es como debes convencer a un cascarrabias de koorime para que te acompañe a algún lugar ya que ha ellos por naturaleza no les gusta la multitud (suspiro) si lo sabré yo…. Pero mi fuerte es la inteligencia además de lo sensual claro (n/a que modesto) y sin mas rodeos te explicare lo que debes hacer…. Así que toma nota.

I El motivo.

En la escuela Yusuke Urameshi es confrontado por el director recordándole que debe traer sus invitados a la feria que se realizara ahí, ya que por mal portado (pelear mucho) lo castigaron y por obligación debe traer invitados…. De ahí parte nuestra historia…

Director: Urameshi recuerde que la próxima semana es la feria y debe traer sus invitados.

Yusuke: (con cara de preocupación) SI CLARO! No se preocupe maestro, lo tengo todo resuelto.

Director: (con cara de … no te creo) bueno… bueno eso espero (y se va).

Yusuke: (sudando a mares) Huy! Y a mi que se me había olvidado… debo llamar a Kurama.

II. Conociendo a la Victima.

Era una tarde algo calurosa en la casa de Kurama, la cual compartía con su koorime de fuego.. en este caso la victima (jajaja) Hiei.

Kurama: Hiei… no quieres darte un baño conmigo.

Hiei: Kitsune, no te pases (n/a: gruñón como siempre).

Kurama: (con carita de gatito arrepentido) Vaya di que si….

Hiei: Hn…

Kurama: Di que si?...

Hiei: No molestes.

Kurama: Hay no seas malo ( se le acerca y le ronronea en la oreja).

Hiei: (con cara de preocupación… aflicción diría yo) ya te dije que no.

Kurama: (le sigue ronroneando) grrgrr

Hiei: (suspiro) bueno me bañare.

Kurama: SI! (con cara de triunfo)

Hiei: (lo dice para molestar a Kurama) pero… después de ti, Kitsune.

Kurama: (decepcionado …. Pero mas que todo molesto) HERES UN TONTO HIEI! (toma su toalla y se va al baño).

Hiei: (HUY! Creo que se me paso la mano) espérame….

Kurama: (sin prestar atención ya que va pensando…… que se cree este y habré la regadera).

Hiei: (del otro lado de la puerta) Baka Kitsune, habré la puerta.

Kurama: NO…. Déjame tranquilo (le dice al tiempo que se desviste…. N/A agarrenme que me lo como).

Hiei: vaya Kitsune no seas pesado.

Kurama: (la gota que derrama el vaso) Pesado YO…. Si que tienes cara Hiei.

Hiei: Ya….Ya déjame entrar.

Kurama: NOOOO!

Hiei: Kurama… voy a botar esta puerta… Habré (ya algo molesto…N/A que novedad).

Kurama: (no muy seguro de lo que dice) hazlo…. No abriré.

Hiei: bueno… tu lo pediste (iba a darle una patadota cuando se habré la puerta).

Kurama: eres un bruto Hiei como se te ocurre que todo se hace a la fuerza.

Hiei: No todo…. Pero esto si (Ni dos cuando posa sus labios en los de Kurama…. Nos salio aventado el chiquitín).

Solo puede corresponder ya que también lo desea tanto… esto se convierte en una batalla campal por ver quien domina, Hiei ni corto ni perezoso empuja a Kurama hacia adentro del baño y le quita la toalla que tenia Kurama rodeándole la cintura ( N/A: HUY! Yo quiero ver).

Kurama: Hey! Espera que haces.

Hiei: Te encanta arruinar todo Kurama, que crees que hago comerme n chocolate.

Kurama: si… pero no estoy de acuerdo con esto.

Hiei: Ha! (le dice molesto) me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio (dándose la vuelta para regresar por donde vino).

Kurama: (ahora es cuando….. se voltea y de un tirón toma las caderas de Hiei y lo empuja hacia la bañera en la cual cae mojándose por completo.

Hiei: (no puede evitar caer) rayos Kurama, estoy empapado y con todo y ropa.

Kurama: (con cara maliciosa) pues debo quitártela….. para que no te moleste

N/A: lo demás se los dejo a la imaginación…. Huff! Calor que fuerte imaginación tienen.

III. La Noticia.

En la casa de Kurama (ellos están algo ocupados) suena el teléfono RING…..RING…..RING (típico del teléfono).

Kurama: ……………… (beso….beso)

Hiei: ………………….. (jadeo….jadeo)

Kurama: ……ah…ah…ahhh!

Hiei: …..Ya Ya… ya casi.

Kurama: ……. Rápido….rápido

Hiei: ……… espera, espera

RING….. RIIIINNNGGGG…… RING… (que lata da ese teléfono)

Kurama: Hiei….. ah ah ah el teléfono esta sonando.

Hiei: …. Déjalo

Kurama: ah….ah… será algo importante.

Hiei: …. No…. Mas que esto.

Kurama: ahhhh ….. ahhhhh Pero?

Hiei: …… Demonios

Kurama: Ten calma….. hay….hay…. no tan fuerte HAY! Ahhhhh

Hiei: así es mejor….. claro…. Mucho mejor.

Kurama: Salvaje……hayyy…..ahhhhh….hayy… Hiei no tan duro hayyyy me lastimas.

Hiei: (ya casi en lo ultimo) pero….. no ves…. No sale.

Kurama: hayyyyyyy! Es tu culpa,…. Duele

Hiei: (cansado…..) así, ahora resulta que soy yo… baka….. ya termino espera…. Ya ya ya

Kurama: HHHHAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! (grito mortal).

RIINNGG…..RRIINNGGG……RING….RING….. (ese teléfono si friega)

Hiei: (agotado por completo) al fin…. Ya salio.

Kurama: eres un animal Hiei, me arrancaste todo el pelo (N/A.. Huy! Mal pensados que creyeron que era lo que pasaba? Mejor no me digan.)

Hiei: baka Kitsune solo a ti se te ocurre ponerte eso en el pelo.

Kurama: Eso Hiei se llama cola y me la pongo para no mojarme el pelo.

Hiei: Hay si tu.

Kurama: bueno… bueno en que estábamos

RIIINNNNGGGG……………RRIINNGG… (y dale con el teléfono)

Hiei: rayos… ve y contesta, ya me tiene loco.

Kurama: esta bien (de mala gana) pero ya vuelvo.

sale con una toalla y toma el teléfono

Kurama: Halo!

Yusuke: Hola Kurama.

Kurama: (Tenia que ser este) que quieres Yusuke.

Yusuke: Oye creí que no estabas (lógico sonó como 15 minutos)

Kurama: (entonces porque no colgaste tonto) o si estaba algo ocupado.

Yusuke: te llamo por lo del festival, te acuerdas es la otra semana y prometiste ir además leva a Hie contigo.

Kurama: (oh oh ) a Hiei….(se me olvido decirle) si claro no te preocupes.

Yusuke: ok.. cuento con ustedes. Chao.

Kurama: bien.. te veo luego (hay no y como le digo… he ahí el dilema).

Se oye un grito

Hiei: Kurama date prisa o me voy.

Kurama: (reaccionando) a no …ahí voy.

IV. Convenciendo….. Paso uno.(Dulce Tortura)

Después de grandes momentos en la bañera pasan una tarde juntos viendo la televisión y comiendo palomillas…. Se recuestan un rato en la recamara en eso ya casi llegada la noche un algo distraído Kurama empieza a despertar, busca a su Koibito a su lado pero no esta….

Kurama: Hiei… donde estas?

Hiei: (aparece por la puerta solo en toalla) Kitsune a que se deben esos gritos. (N/A: me desmayo…que rico esta para comérselo).

Kurama: donde estabas

Hiei: No es obvio… me di un baño.

Kurama: (ya con ideas maliciosas… se levanta y arrebata la toalla de la cintura de Hiei) esto es mió.

N/A…. disculpen me tomare un baso de agua….. es que fue mucho para mi ver a Hiei desnudo y no poder tocar, (después de media ahora) no se preocupen ya regrese… estoy bien continuemos.

Hiei: (rojo…. Y enojado) Kitsune deja eso.

Kurama: te la daré si dices que si iras conmigo.

Hiei: (esto me huele raro)ir a donde.

Kurama: (moviendo la toalla de un lado a otro ) solo di que si y punto.

Hiei: No…. De todos modos ya me seque.

Kurama: (con que el difícil…. Ya veremos)

En un ágil movimiento que Hie no se esperaba, Kurama lo empuja hacía la cama, a la cual cae boca abajo y Kurama se sienta encima de el…. Hay que delicia Hiei esta con las pompas para arriba.

Kurama: (caíste) te atrape.

Hiei: Kitsune bájate (esta con Kurama sobre sus espaldas, que le evita cualquier movimiento.)

Kurama: (sin mas le da una nalgada) di que si…

Hiei: (que lo toman por sorpresa)HAY! Baka eso duele.

Kurama: (otra nalgada) di que si.

Hiei: basta…. Bájate ya.

Kurama: (otra mas) no… hasta que digas que si.

Hiei: que NO.

Kurama: (otra….y otra…. Y otra nalgada mas a lo masoquista) solo di que si, que te cuesta.

Hiei: (eso arde … pero a la ves es delicioso) No! Y punto quítate.

Kurama: (se impulsa… y da tremenda nalgada que le quedan rojas las pompas al pobre hiei…) Que si…..

Hiei: (aunch……si dolió)SI! Tonto kitsune pero ya basta.

Kurama: (sacando una rosa de su cabello con la cual empieza a sobar las nalguitas rojas de hiei…. Este se estremece) viste solo tenias que decir que si… pobrecito mira como quedaste, pero no te preocupes yo te compensare por esto.

Hiei: (quien siente estremecer y como kurama besa su espalda) JA! No se como?

Kurama: así mira.

De un solo le da la vuelta y toca el miembro de Hiei con la rosa…..

Hiei: ni así te perdono…. (con cara de enojado).

Kurama: (a ver cuanto resiste) Hay tierno que exigente eres.. y que tal esto.

Sin mas preámbulos toma el miembro de hiei en su boca y hace su trabajo, solo puede escuchar los jadeos de Hiei por el sumo placer que siente, hasta que este se viene por completo.

Kurama: (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) ves que te recompense.

Hiei: (controlando su respiración… si cree que es todo se equivoca) a no… aquí falta algo ( al tiempo que sujeta a Kurama del cabello y en un tirón fuerte pero delicado a la ves lo tumba al suelo) ahora es mi turno… Dulce Venganza….

N/A: mátenme, pero lo demás es cuenta de ustedes.

V. Convenciendo … Paso final… al fin el si definitivo

Después de un merecido descanso los dos están abrazados Hiei en el pecho de Kurama, ya le había dicho del festival

Kurama: Hiei… iras conmigo verdad.

Hiei: Hn……

Kurama: no seas así… iras verdad.

Hiei: Si claro karma… y dime donde es ese Testival.

Kurama: Festival Hiei.

Hiei: ha bueno y eso que es?

Kurama: es una fiesta que se hará en la escuela de Yusuke.

Hiei: QUE! A no ahí no voy.

Kurama: pero me dijiste que si.

Hiei: pero ahora digo que no… ja!

Kurama: (enojado) bueno…. Sino vas no Habrá NADA DE NADA….por un mes (colocando su mejor cara maliciosa).

Hiei: (algo asustado) como que nada de nada.

Kurama: así como lo oyes, NADA DE NADA y punto (No Sexo…jajajaja).

Hiei: (es una pesadilla) Pero kitsune tu sabes que no puedo vivir sin eso.

Kurama: (con cara de a mi que me importa) ja…. Ya dije nada de nada.

Hiei: NNOOOO! Pídeme cualquier cosa pero no me quites eso.

Kurama: ( lo tengo…..)nada… oíste nada.

Hiei: ( se arrodilla) no me lo quites.

Kurama: Que NO! Y ya (Huy que malo soy).

Hiei: (dándose por vencido) esta bien Kitsune…… tu ganas.

Kurama: (que bien…..triunfo) iras verdad?

Hiei: No me queda de otra.

Kurama: Lo prometes…..

Hiei: …………….

Kurama: Promételo………promételo

Hiei: (fastidio….) si.. si lo prometo.

Kurama: (yo sabia que no podía estar sin mi) Hiei para ti esperar un mes es mucho tiempo.

Hiei: un mes….. una semana no podría aguantar, creo que ni un día siquiera.

Kurama:(sonrojado) Hay… eres un fogoso… sinvergüenza Hiei.

Hiei: (con cara aun de afligido) Claro que si…. Seria un infierno, algo insoportable.

Kurama: (sintiéndose el rey….. es que soy tan bueno) hay! No es para tanto.

Hiei: Claro que lo es, solo de imaginarlo me muero un mes, una semana que va un día sin nieve dulce (helado).. NNOOOOO! Me muero.

Kurama: (se cayo para atrás como condorito) QUE! (a punto de un infarto)

Hiei: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿?

Kurama: Como que helado…………..

Hiei: pues si.. tu lo dijiste un mes sin nada de nieve dulce.

Kurama( ya histérico) GGRRRRGGGGrrrrrr. Oye! Yo no me refería a eso.

Hiei: (lo mas inocente que se puede) pues que cosa puede ser mas cruel que estar un mes sin nieve dulce(helado) Kitsune.

Kurama: (suspiro)… Hay… Hiei déjalo así.

Y bueno creo que lo importante es que si ira conmigo…no creen…. Espero les haya servido mi experiencia en este campo y recuerda sino resulta sal corriendo lo mas rápido que puedas…. Hasta la próxima les quiere Kurama .

N/A: Si será lento Hiei verdad…. Pero aun así lo amo, bueno a lo que vine, espero que les haya gustado es la primera ves que escribo todo de un solo y tuve que cortarle bastante que mas adelante lo publicare como un anexo a este fanfics, si te pareció interesante y lo disfrutaste pues regálame tu voto y sino te agradezco por haberlo leído. Sus comentarios son importantes para mi denme su opinión si creen que merece los anexos o no, y si les gustaría que los publicara mas adelante, aprovecho y les invito a mi grupo en yahoo se llama lastlightangel ahí tengo publicados los demás fanfics míos, además de videos, música y varias cositas de los anime.

Agradezco a la gente del foro por permitirme participar…. Chao les quiere LAST.

Para dar tu voto entra a fecha de votación será del 8 de Dic. 2005 al 07 Enero 2006

Cuento contigo…………chaooo.


End file.
